deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dante Vs Kurumi Tokisaki/@comment-31961081-20181004185457/@comment-29905965-20181004210015
I'm going with Dante on this one, he's faster. I think you're underestimating Kurumi on that here. She kept up with the Yamai sisters, who've got a calc of fighting inside a hurricane. Thunderclouds range from 2-23 km in altitude. 2000 m / 2.53 s = 790 m/s, or Mach 2.3. Assuming the altitude was higher, this could also range to mach 10 to 15. (Low end 2.3 - High end mach 10 to 15) The Yamai sisters also were able to get Shido out of Inverse Tohka's blast wave which traveled 11 frames from the front edge of the energy wave to reach the right side of the scene. It takes 47 frames for the shockwave following it reaches the same point. This means that the energy wave was that many times faster than its shockwave, which gives a speed of ~Mach 4.3. Inverse Tohka's blast wave was practically touching Shido's face. Assuming that it is only 1 cm from his face, that gives the Yamai twins 6.83 microseconds to move him out of the way from wherever they were at the time (no one was aware of them being there). Assuming they move only 1 meter in that time means they would moved at Mach 430. Kurumi causally keeps up with the Yamai Sisters. his styles counter Albeit, Quicksilver, Chrono Heart, and Bangle of Time, and Gunslinger (to some extent) does counter Kurumi. kurumi's clones are weaker than her, Dante may only be able to create one with doppelganger but the clone is just as powerful as himself. That is true, that Kurumi's clones are weaker, however, you're kinda underestimating that ability. Kurumi is capable of summoning tens of thousands of clones. Also, she can spawn them in her clones inside peoples body. the reasoning for tens of thousands is as follows: Kurumi produces 1 clone per person to hold down half of the people in this concert hall, which is in the tens of thousands range of seats. To give an example this is stadium seats 92,000 thousand people. There is also a reference for a possibly millions, however, this may or may not be a hyperbole, so take this as you wish. As the DEM wizards and fired their magic cannons and mini missiles, they managed to hit some of the Kurumi clones in the surroundings, as well as the tiled ground and buildings around it. With every explosion, a shrieking laughter could be heard, as the shape of Kurumi’s body was thrown about everywhere like debris. But, in the midst of the explosion, black bullets were fired toward the sky, hitting the wizards in their units and the in the brains. It was an unimaginable and complicated fight. The wizards used all their strength, descending into the rain of a million bullets at once, fighting against the limitless incarnation of a nightmare from the shadows. Both sides continued their slaughter mercilessly. If Shidou were to step into this fight, it would be difficult trying to put his body together for a funeral. - DAL VOL 7 As I said before, this could also be a hyperbole, so take that as you wish.